Lady? Knight Keladry Of Mindelan
by Poisonmoon
Summary: this is a romance between Kel and other ppl...Dom in the end hopefully. it is set after the fourth book in the protector...series. and it is about whether Kel actually deserves the title Lady? Knight.
1. Chapter One Where is he?

Disclaimer: the characters belong to TP.She's such a great author  
  
CHAPTER ONE - Where is he?  
  
"Come on Kel!, hurry up" Neal yelled at the top of his lunges, "while your talking the rest of us are growing old." Neal was already mounted on his horse Magewhisperer, and was waiting just outside the gates for her.  
  
"Come of it Neal! Does it really matter if you see Yuki a few minutes later than you would have liked? One or two minutes won't make Yuki hate you." Kel said, as she mounted Hoshi. But none the less she grabbed her bag and urged Hoshi into a trot.  
  
Neal left New Hope at a gallop, forcing Kel to ride fast in order to catch up. She didn't mind though her thoughts were on a certain blue-eyed Sergeant. The faster we go the sooner I'll get to see Dom again Kel thought to herself I wonder whether he missed me?  
  
So it was, with Kel's thoughts on Dom and Neal's thought on his Yamani bride. Neither one noticed that Tobe wasn't with them.  
  
When they stopped for lunch half way to steadfast, Kel was the first one to notice something was wrong. "Neal, have you seen Tobe?" Kel asked trying to hide the anxiousness she was felling, without success.  
  
Neal looked out around them at there surroundings. They were on a well-worn road, which was framed by thick green forests on either side. The sun was directly above them showing it was midday. He looked puzzled "no not since this morning when he said he had forgotten to grab something. He ran of then and I haven't seen him since."  
  
"Oh Mithros," Kel cried, "He must still be at New Hope. Or" Kel Paused for a moment fear showing in her eyes "he might have tried to follow us. We have to find him Neal! He could be anywhere." Kel ran to Hoshi and jumped on his back. A few sparrows came down and sat on her shoulders trying to comfort her. "Go find Tobe she ordered them" sending half back to New Hope, and the others to search the road with her.  
  
She urged Hoshi into a gallop, Neal right on her heals. They followed the road back to New Hope until the sparrows she had sent out to New Hope Met them on the road.  
  
She pulled Hoshi up allowing the horses to drink from a creek. By now Kel was frantic "What will I do, he's not here and not at New Hope. He could have been kidnapped by Scanran raiders." Neal moved toward her and put a reassuring hand on her cheek.  
  
"He'll be fine, Kel" Neal tried to calm her with no success.  
  
"FINE" she yelled, "how can he be fine. He's probably lost out in the forests somewhere not knowing which way is where, which, what." Kel rambled on distressed.  
  
Neal summoned some of his magic. Sending a line of green fire into Kel to calm her down. "He could have gone passed us somewhere on the road. Maybe he took a short cut. He could already be at steadfast." Neal whispered, "we can ride to steadfast as soon as our horses have a rest, from there we might be able to send out a few search parties"  
  
Kel blinked her hazel eyes, they were bright with held back tears. "I don't know what I will do if we don't find him" Kel whispered, almost to quietly for Neal to here.  
  
"We will find him Kel." Neal said more to himself as he moved to get the horses, which were now fully rested.  
  
Kel sent half her sparrows to steadfast, telling them to go as fast as they could to see if Tobe was there. They circled twice before they shot of at top speed towards Steadfast.  
  
Kel didn't wait a moment. She mounted Hoshi, and set of at a safe pace. She didn't want to ware her horse out too much in fear of having to stop again.  
  
******************************\*_#_*/******************************  
  
Sparrows came zooming down toward two knights as fast as their poor wings could carry them. They shrieked loudly in a way that told Kel they had good news.  
  
"He's at steadfast, Neal" Kel shrieked, obviously relieved. He leaned forward and ordered Hoshi to charge.  
  
The huge fort loomed closer and closer. Suddenly Hoshi stopped, Kel tried to urge the horse to move again but it firmly refused to budge. Upset Kel looked down at her poor horse. Hoshi was covered from head to foot in a thick sweaty lather.  
  
Kel swore like she never swore before, bringing up several insults that she must have heard but never registered in the islands.  
  
"Kel don't worry I'll look after Hoshi for you. You get up to the Fort." Neal yelled from where he was, some hundred meters away.  
  
Without a word Kel nodded and started to run as fast as she could up to the fort. Hoshi looks bad. Kel thought maybe I shouldn't have worked him so hard. What are you thinking he'll survive the important thing here is Tobe.  
  
******************************\*_#_*/******************************  
  
A pair of cool blue eyes scanned the roads. "Damn, they should have been here by now!" Dom swore. "They should have been here hours ago". A group of rowdy soldiers grunted and laughed at this, causing their sergeant to turn a pair of icy eyes on them.  
  
"Um Dom. A few of the boys and I were wondering." Corporal Wolset had to stop here to stifle a laugh. "We were wondering. Why the sudden interest in that cousin of yours. I mean you keep complaining about how annoying he is." The corporal stopped for a moment here mock thinking. "Well actually now I come to think of it, I heard something about a pair of hazel eyes coming to visit. It was quite strange. Here I was peacefully sleeping when somebody talking about these hazel eyes coming to visit him woke me up." At this all the men started to guffaw.  
  
"Not a word to anyone." Dom addressed his men his words sounding just as icy as his eyes looked. "I happen to have a lover (with hazel eyes) who promised to visit me some time." Dom looked around his men daring them to say anything else.  
  
"Keladry" somebody coughed rising to the dare "Mindelan" the soldiers once again started to hoot their amusement.  
  
Seeing that he would never live this up, Dom turned once again to scan the area. His heart fluttered as he saw two specks appear in the distance. "Finally" Dom muttered failing to keep his voice quiet enough to stop his men hearing.  
  
"Finally, my dearest hazel eyes have come to visit, now she has come I will never let her go." One soldier mocked, pretending to be a lovesick puppy.  
  
"Back to work" Dom growled, blushing slightly.  
  
In the distance he saw the figure riding out in front stop. What the Dom thought is she doing. He saw the figure slide of the horse and start running at top speed toward the fort.  
  
"Uh Dom" corporal Wolset was back to pester Dom "If you want to play 'Night in Shining Armour' you could go rescue your damsel in distress now".  
  
Dom replied by looking at the young corporal with a quizzical expression. "Would you mind clarifying your meaning for those less poetic being" Dom asked with fake patience.  
  
"I am simply saying that Kel would get here much faster (and in a better less sweaty state) if you rode out there with a spare horse for her! Or better yet you rode out there and got her to ride double with her."  
  
"Your right but by the time I got my horse saddled, and asked My Lord for permission to leave she would already be here. Not that I am waiting for her." Dom answered.  
  
"Don't worry Dom. The men will find out that you are waiting for her." Wolset said, a little to cheekily for Dom's like.  
  
******************************\*_#_*/******************************  
  
Kel ran and didn't falter until she reached the gate to steadfast.  
  
"Name and Business?" a soldier on gate duty asked.  
  
"Kel to see My Lord" Kel answered back to out of breath to say anything more.  
  
"Ow, let her in you idiot" a soldier called from somewhere inside "My Lord has been waiting to see Lady Knight Keledry of Mindelan for a ages." Then turning to Kel he said "Kel your late. We have been waiting for you for ages" Kel looked at the pair of sapphire eyes of the soldier addressing her and immediately recognised her 8-year crush.  
  
Ok I finally appreciate how long it takes to type a story. I though I had written heaps.turns out I haven't 


	2. Chapter Two He won't let me in!

Disclaimer: The characters belong to tp. A/N . Please everyone could you excuse my horrible spelling. It runs in the family.in fact I think I might be a little dyslexic.always writing things around the wrong way or forgetting to put a letter in.so if I write he and you think it sounds a little weird try she. And another thing this is my first story and I'm not sure how the things actually work. I mean I put all the thoughts into italics but they didn't show when I uploaded. And I had it all set out nice. But that all disappeared. so please except my most humble apologies.  
  
And thankyou to everyone who reviewed.I will take all-constructive criticism. thought I have this nasty habit of then writing back to the person and making excuses.  
  
OH AND I THOUGHT it would be good if everyone knew I was an Australian. AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE. OI OI OI IMPORTANT.in my last chapter I kind of lead you to believe that Dom was head over heals for Kel.But really he only thinks that they are friends.the dreams.most people don't remember dreams.  
  
And please ignore all mistakes.  
  
Chapter 2 - He won't let me in!  
  
"DOM" Kel squealed, causing his heartbeat to quicken. "Have you seen Tobe?" and his heartbeat falters before slowing down.  
  
"Yes he rode in here earlier today with one of the patrols. He said he rode ahead of you and got lost." Dom said obviously disappointed that she didn't seem to miss him.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Kel asked the urgency that was in her voice moments before, seemed to have been replaced with relief. "It's urgent Dom I need to talk to him." Kel was now searching around the crowds of soldiers going ahead with their work.  
  
"Yes this morning he came in with the patrollers, said that he had gotten lost, requested to talk to My Lord, then went to a room.surprisingly enough he agreed to a room by himself for once.and he hasn't come out since." Dom said now feeling very hurt that one of his best friends had just come to see him for the first time in a while and the only thing she could think about was her servant. *The only conclusion is my old boy* Dom thought to himself *is that she doesn't treasure your friendship as much as you do hers*. Then feeling like he would rather be by himself he said "I'll take you to Raoul now" With that he turned and left, leaving Kel to run in order to keep up.  
  
When they arrived at Raoul's door Dom knocked before walking away without a word.  
  
"Come in!" called a deep voice from within the room. Kel opened the door and briskly walked in to sit in an empty chair, by Raoul's desk. Kel's X-Knight Master, smiled down at her. Causing Kel to flinch *he wouldn't smile if he knew what I had done to Tobe* Kel thought.  
  
"My Lord, I understand that Tobe had a talk with you earlier?" Kel said posing more of a question than a statement.  
  
Kel's Knight Master looked down at the Lady knight that was almost a daughter to him. "Yes we had a nice little chat when he came in".  
  
"So he told you?" Kel asked a little tentatively. Feeling her head lower in shame.  
  
"Yes, Kel he told me. But I never pass a judgement before hearing both sides of the story!" Raoul answered.  
  
"No, Everything Tobe said would be true." Kel said her head lowering even further in shame. She sat there waiting for Raoul to say something. And Raoul sat watching Kel Waiting for an excuse.  
  
"Well, how could you possibly leave without Tobe?" Raoul eventually asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I thought he was with us. I mean he has always been like a shadow to me. I just assumed he was with me. And than Neal galloped of at top speed, mind you I'm not blaming Neal I take full responsibility, and I had to catch up, and my mind was on other things. So it wasn't until lunch that I noticed he wasn't with us" Kel stopped here to look for a handkerchief, then seeing Lord Raoul Offering her one, she took it and brushed aside her tears. "Then we turned back, and I sent *sob* half the sparrows *sob* back to New Hope to look for him and half to look on the road *sob* and we searched everywhere *sob* then the sparrows returned and thy hadn't found him *sob* so I sent half of them to look here to see if he had gotten here. And they said that he had so I came *sob* as *sob* fast as *sob* I could. I even ran the last bit when Hoshi was to tired." Kel finished and broke down sobbing and crying in hysterics.  
  
Lord Raoul stood up and went over to Kel to comfort her. "I know you must think I'm awful My Lord, and I am."  
  
"Rubbish Kel all you did was forget one thing" Raoul said a little gruffly "I'm sure Tobe will find it in his heart to forgive you. Now dry your tears and start thinking up an apology for Tobe."  
  
Kel looked up at the man who had become like a second father to her "So you don't hate me my lord?" Kel asked.  
  
At this Raoul burst out laughing "Hate you, how could I hate you?" he asked looking down at Kel. The only thing Kel could see on his face was affection. "However, I think I would hate you (momentarily) if it was me you forgot. So I propose that you go down and apologise to Tobe."  
  
Standing up Kel thanked the commander of Third Company of the Kings Own. Before making an exit. Only to re-enter again. "Um My Lord, Which room is Tobe in?"  
  
"Yes, he's in the room underneath the room you stayed in last visit! Got that?" Raoul asked. "And Buri and I would like you to be one of the bridesmaids for our wedding" Raoul started, then seeing the distressed look on Kel's face he added "but we can talk about this later, your dismissed"  
  
******************************************************************* ******************  
  
Kel ran down the hall brushing passed soldiers and ignoring what they were saying. She ran straight passed Owen, Dom, Yuki and Neal paying them no heed. When she reached the room, which was below the room she stayed in last time she had visited, she stopped. Bending down with her hands on her knees Kel waited until she had caught her breath *I hope he forgives me* Kel thought to herself *I won't forgive myself if he doesn't, I won't forgive myself if he does*.  
  
Standing up tall Kel Reached out and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" the clear soprano voice, which belonged to Tobe, asked.  
  
"Tobe it's Kel, let me in, I need to talk to you" Kel said back. Her eyes were pleading with the door to open.  
  
"NO" Tobe yelled, "Go away Lady, I don't want to talk to you" his screams brought an audience of a few soldiers and friends.  
  
"Tobe, You can't just lock me out and hope that I'll go away," Kel yelled back. "Let me in we need to talk."  
  
"I won't let you in Lady, so go away" Tobe yelled.  
  
"Let me in this instant Tobe, or I'll order you to open up" Kel shrieked back, banging her hands continually against the door, "How do you expect me to apologise if you won't even let me in?"  
  
"Lady, I don't want you to come in and you should respect that, I hope you don't fall so low as to order me to open." Tobe said, no longer yelling.  
  
Tobe stood looking at the closed door with tears streaming down his face. *I thought she was different* he thought *she promised me she wouldn't run away* Tobe walked towards his bed and lay down *she promised*. He heard a thud against his door, then the distinct sound of someone sliding down a wall, followed by a grunt as Kel hit the floor.  
  
Kel sat hugging her legs, bright eyed "Tobe I'm not going leave until you open up" she said, her voice was hoarse from shouting. But when she didn't get an answer she stopped trying to talk to him.  
  
The crowd of onlookers just stared; no one made a move of clearing of. They had all experienced the downfall of a Lady Knight, and were very much glad that they were not in striking distance of her. Kel's friends were the first to move.  
  
Neal stepped forward saying "ok everyone back to work, move along, nothing to see." He started shoving stunned soldiers of in different directions, to no prevail. Dom (who was still rather upset with the Lady Knight but not so upset that he would not help her) and Owen started to help. But still the crowd did not seem to get thinner. Eventually the very surprised Lioness stepped forward.  
  
"Alright all you, Sissy, little ladies. Get back to your posts before I skin some hides" Bellowed Alanna, managing to send all the soldiers scurrying. Within a minute all the soldiers were gone, including Dom, he didn't feel like talking to Kel at that point in time.  
  
Alanna walked up to Kel, and dropped into a crouch. She reached one of her well-scarred hands up to cup Kel's face. Alanna forced Kel's face up so that the two Lady Knights were looking into each other's eyes. "Now I do believe you owe your friends here an explanation." Alanna said kindly.  
  
Kel pulled her head out of Alanna's iron grip, and looked up at Neal, Pleading with her eyes for him to explain. "Well what happened." Neal Began but was interrupted by the Lioness.  
  
"Uh uh. Kel I understand that you have your friends, and depend on them, but sometimes you have to face up to things alone."  
  
Kel looked up at her friends, any who hadn't been there earlier were here now. Gossip spread fast in a fort. Kel Looked at each of them. Neal stood with his emerald eyes staring down at her, lending the encouragement she needed. Owen stood next to him. Several different soldiers who she had gotten to know over the years were standing around. Corporal Wolset stood to the left of Neal. Then on Owen's right stood Lord Wyldon *what is he doing here* Kel thought. Then next to him were Raoul and Buri Looking down at her anxiously. Crouched in front of her was the Lioness. And Yuki was walking down towards them.  
  
"Kel," Yuki shrieked. She brusquely knelt down beside her. Pulling out a handkerchief, with pretty delicate flowers down the sides. She started to dab at Kel's eyes. "Now Kel all your friends are here, and I'm here, and I am going to look after you," Yuki said in a motherly way "all we want is for you tell us what happened".  
  
"I forgot Tobe," Kel said simply looking at all her friends. *Something's wrong* Kel thought *someone is missing*. "Dom" Kel exclaimed. Her friends looked at her in a puzzled way.  
  
Yuki put her hand to Kel's head checking her temperature "Dom isn't here Kel" she said slowly.  
  
"I know, he was here before, where is he? What kind of a friend is he to go off and leave at a time like this? Tobe is in there hating me! I have just spent all day looking for him. I didn't mean to leave him behind! Mithros! I didn't even know I had left him behind. I'm Tired, Hungry, Upset, and everything else. Did I say Tobe hates me? He wasn't even there!" By now Kel's friends had no idea whether Kel was talking about Dom or Tobe or both "I thought he was with me. He just wasn't. And we Searched, and searched, And HOSHI!!!!!" Kel looked frantically up to Neal. "Hoshi is he ok? Hoshi probably hates me to now."  
  
Neal took a step forward now more than a little scared for his friend's mental health "Kel" he said slowly "Hoshi is fine. I left him with a stable hand" he pressed a hand onto Kel's forehead, which lit up, with green claming magic. "Now I want you to calm down and stop rambling, and go to you room and then straight to sleep."  
  
"No!" Kel said. "My world is falling down around me. Tobe hates me, and goodness knows what's up with Dom. Now is not a time to sleep. I'm going to sit out here until Tobe has the decency to let me in. and Dom's old enough to be a big boy. He can wait." *what have I done to Dom?*  
  
"Kel you have to sleep!" Neal argued.  
  
"Oh I'll sleep!" Kel said. "I doubt I could stay awake even if I wanted to." Then seeing the puzzled looks on her friend's faces she added "any one want to camp out with me?"  
  
"I'm afraid you're on your own there Kel. I hate the cold," Neal said. Then one by one everyone started to make excuses for why they weren't able to camp out tonight (most of them consisting of guard duty!).  
  
"Well I'll sleep here by myself" Kel said matter-of-factly "good night". Seeing they were dismissed Kel's friends started to leave. Everyone left saying goodnights, and depending on how close they were to Kel giving her a hand, hug or kiss on the cheek. The last person left was Corporal Wolset. He strolled up to Kel and sat down in front of her.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on Dom Kel," he said to her.  
  
"What!" Kel Exclaimed, "Hard on Dom? He's the one who should be here comforting me" when Kel looked up at Wolset she could see that there was something she didn't know "what don't I know? What did I do wrong? I can tell I did something by that look on your face!"  
  
The corporal seemed to squirm under her question, trying to come up with the right way to tell Kel. "Well.Um.Dom doesn't know about what happened to you and Tobe. So put yourself in his boots. He is waiting all day for you to arrive, and goes by you should have been her ages ago, still more time. Then finally you arrive and he goes down to meet you. No 'Hi Dom! How are you?' or 'It's great to see you'. He comes up and you start yelling at him to get you to Tobe. You practically ignored him." The other looked into Kel's eyes to see if his meaning had struck anything in Kel.  
  
"Goddess. I've been a right fool" Kel whispered, "Can you ask Dom to forgive me? And ask him to come see me?" Corporal Wolset looked a little down, but he nodded any way. "Thank-you."  
  
Kel watched as Wolset strode away from her.  
  
******************************************************************* ******************  
  
Dom strolled down the line of barracks *I don't believe her!* he thought *I never thought she was a coward, I mean what normal person sends an apology through another* He looked up when he heard a soft mewing, to see a little orange cat that had adopted him when he was journeying to Scanra. "Now what do you want little one?" he asked as he bent down to stroke her. "Now I already fed you today, and I am not going to feed you again." The cat looked a little disappointed, but she still came forward and rubbed up to his leg. "Why can't everyone be like you? Totally and utterly adoring of me?" the cat looked up at him shocked then walked around behind him and butted her head on Doms calves. "Hey what are you doing?" Dom reached down to pick the cat up, but before he could reach it, she darted out of his reach and around the front of Dom. Where she grabbed onto Dom's cloths and started to pull him. *What is she doing?* Dom thought *She's gone Mad.* "Where are you taking me little one?" Dom asked. The cat mewed again. "Alright I'll follow you only don't dirty my cloths again!"  
  
Dom set of following the cat, paying no heed to where he was going, his thoughts once again on his friend *Kel, has changed. either that or I am missing something. I mean she is my friend. She didn't even say hi. She didn't even notice she didn't say hi until, I don't know why she noticed* Dom walked around a corner then stopped, turned around and walked back around the corner.  
  
Getting down on all fours he crawled back to the corner and stuck his head out. Down the hall he could see Kel with her back against a door shivering. He could also see his cat walking up to her. *I can't call the cat back or Kel will here me. What's wrong with Kel hearing you? If Kel hears you she will know you there! And? I don't want Kel to know I'm here, she has ignored me all afternoon then sent an apology through Wolset* his argument went back and forth through his head. *But if I leave the cat she will know I am here! Let her know you're here, she can apologise that way. Yes. but.but*  
  
******************************************************************* ****************** Kel looked up. She could here the soft patter of feet on the floor *that is one light person* she thought as she looked up. She was surprised to see a little orange cat trotting towards her. "Hello little one, what are you doing here?" Kel asked, "You know you remind me of something! Do I know you?"  
  
For an answer the cat hit the floor with his tail once, which was a symbol for yes.  
  
Kel's eyes lit up. "I know you! You're the little cat that adopted Dom on the way to Scanra!" Kel exclaimed.  
  
From around the corner Dom silently thought *that stupid betraying cat I could ring it's neck*, then he heard Kel lower her voice. He leaned forward trying to hear what Kel was saying. But the distance and wall proved to much for Kel's quiet voice and Dom couldn't hear a thing.  
  
"Would you by any chance know where Dom is?" Kel asked the cat as quietly as she could.  
  
The cat replied by once again thumping his tail on the ground.  
  
"So you know where he is! Is he really mad?" Kel asked this time raising her voice. *I don't see why I should whisper. Everyone should be asleep by now*.  
  
*Damn! Just walk away now Dom.* part of him said *Or you could walk in now and pretend you are looking for the cat!* the betraying part of Dom's mind said. *Better you act like it was a mistake that you ran into her, than letting that cat tell Kel he had been spying on her. SPYING? Where did that come from? I'm not spying*  
  
Kel heard heavy footsteps coming *great another soldier* she thought as she lowered her head to prevent whoever it was from talking to her *maybe he will think I am asleep and walk straight past*. Unfortunately for Kel, Lady Luck wasn't on her side. The soldier strolled up and sat down with his back against the opposite wall.  
  
*I wish she would look at me* Dom thought *No it's better if she doesn't maybe she will just sit there until I leave and she won't even realise it was me here*.  
  
The cat seemed to have other ideas. She trotted over to Dom (who was only half a meter away) and mewed happily at him.  
  
"You betraying little..." Dom began before he realised what he was doing. *It's ok Dom, maybe she will not recognise your voice*.  
  
Kel recognising Dom's voice felt both relief and dismay at the same time. *Great I can apologise now. Why now?* but her body seemed to be working on a completely different wave length then her brain. Before she could stop herself she had thrown herself onto Dom and was crying again. *Great how did I get here*.  
  
*Um what do I do?* Dom asked himself *no one ever told me what to do when a girl threw herself onto you and started crying* then he remembered something his mum had told him.  
  
******************************************************************* ******************  
  
"Now Dom, you really are a charming boy" doms mother said, as she sat sewing embroidery  
  
"Oh shucks mum, your embarrassing me" Dom replied, turning slightly pink as his cousin Neal sniggered behind his back.  
  
"But dear you have to understand that girls aren't just good looking things. They are people. I mean they have feelings that can be hurt easily."  
  
"Oh mum, can't we have this talk some other time?" Dom asked as he looked longingly out the window at the clear blue sky.  
  
"No, now is a good time, Neal needs to hear this to" she said giving Neal a sidelong glance. "What will you do if a girl ever breaks down crying on you?" there was a silence as the two boys looked at each other, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well mum, I'll just sweep her into a kiss, and seeing though I am such a good looking and charming person they will immediately forget about what upset them." Dom said smiling like a wolf. This comment received a slap from his mum and a laugh from Neal.  
  
"Dom, you are not to do a thing like that." She said startled. "If a girl comes to you for comfort you must. Put an arm around her. Make her feel loved" then seeing the looks that crossed the young boys faces she gasped "Not like that, as a friend, you can have girls as friends you know? Oh I'll never make you into a gentleman. Run along now, but I expect you to have a good answer for me later"  
  
******************************************************************* ******************  
  
*Well that was useless I never came up with an idea. Well except for the Kiss. Dom what are you thinking old boy? Kel is your friend, you can't kiss her! Why did you even think about kissing her? Curse mum for not drilling whatever she was trying to tell me into my head. Goodness she said to comfort the girl. How do you comfort a girl? Well I suppose you comfort a girl in much the same way as a guy. Only Kel isn't really a guy. Or a girl. Or not a normal girl at least. She's not one of those prissy court ladies. I suppose she is a cross between a soldier and a court lady.* Dom was very confused and his thoughts were moving very fast. So it only took a slit second to come to a decision.  
  
Dom put his arm around Kel bringing her into a hug. *He's hugging me* Kel thought *well what's new? He always hugs you. It's a sign of friendship. You're going to have to apologise sooner or later. * "I'm sorry Dom" Kel said.  
  
*Great so she apologised now what. What did she do? * Dom thought. Dom had completely forgotten about her practically ignoring him earlier. And now that he thought about it, he decided that he had been a bit of a baby and had totally taken things the wrong way. Kel had obviously been distraught and he had ignored that fact.  
  
"Na. You don't have to be sorry. I should be sorry." Dom said.  
  
"No I should. I completely ignored you" Kel said.  
  
"And I completely ignored you" Dom replied.  
  
"No you didn't, you even came down to say hi. And I brushed you of"  
  
"But I completely ignored the fact that you were distraught and yabbering on about Tobe"  
  
"Yes but."  
  
Dom cut her off "Will you forgive me?"  
  
Kel thought for a moment "If you forgive me I will"  
  
"Deal" Dom said, peeling one of his hands from around Kel, which he found he kind of grudged. He offered it to Kel, who was still firmly attached.  
  
Kel untangled herself from Dom and offered her hand. Dom took hold of it, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips. "Now my dear, everyone else seems to know something that I don not about you and Tobe. I mean I witnessed the door thing, and I guess you weren't joking when you said you wouldn't leave"  
  
Kel sighed and slumped back against Tobe's door. "Neal and I forgot Tobe this morning when we left. We thought he was with us. When we noticed he was gone we searched everywhere and we practically rode all the way back to New Hope looking for him. And I sent the sparrows out to look for him. They told me he was here and we got here as fast as we could." Kel paused for a second, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"Headache?" Dom asked.  
  
"Just a little" Kel replied pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her hands around them. "Tobe thinks I ran away from him."  
  
Dom nodded. He seemed to understand everything that was going on. "You hungry" he asked.  
  
"I can't leave this door, Tobe will come out if I do. It doesn't matter if I stand up to go to the toilet I know that the moment I stang up he'll come out".  
  
"You need to go?" Dom asked a little embarrassed.  
  
"No" Kel cried it was an example.  
  
"Oh! So are you hungry?"  
  
"I told you I couldn't leave"  
  
"And I asked if you were hungry."  
  
"Yes, I'm hungry" Kel said "You happy now?"  
  
"Not really" Dom started a charade "I could never be happy if my Lady Knight was not comfortable" Dom was waving his arms around making Kel laugh. *My* Dom thought *she's not mine she' everyone's*  
  
"You're an idiot Dom" Kel cried.  
  
"That hurt" Dom replied.  
  
It was a cold night and Kel was shivering. Dom walked over to her and sat with his back to Tobe's door, on Kel's right side. They were sitting so close that their shoulders were touching. Kel welcomed the heat that came of Dom.  
  
"You cold?" Dom asked.  
  
"I can't leave to go to my room and get a jacket"  
  
"But I asked if you were cold"  
  
"Yes. I am cold and hungry" Kel replied, *Dom may be cute but he could be rather irritable* Kel thought.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Dom took of his outer jacket and gave it to her. "Here you can use this"  
  
*No Dom's just cute* Kel reflected as she stared into doms deep eyes *and I could get lost in those eyes. They are as deep as the deep blue sea. Ewwww. my... I'm as bad as Neal with poetry. Well not as bad but nearly as.*  
  
*Why does she have to look like that? If she wasn't my friend I would probably court her* Dom thought *she hungry.hmmmm.the mess will have some food. And I can drop into the barracks to get another jacket on the way*  
  
Dom stood up as Kel pulled his jacket on. "Your not leaving to, are you? This could be fun! Sleep out" Kel said trying to get him to stay longer. But Dom just smiled as he walked of. "What not even a good-bye?" Dom turned around and awarded Kel with one of his killer smiles *I wish he didn't do that* Kel thought *he'll melt my heart*.  
  
*No good-bye Kel, this isn't good-bye. Not yet*  
  
******************************************************************* ******************  
  
Kel sat thinking about everything that had happened. *I hugged him, or more likely I through myself at him. He kissed my hand. He kisses every ladies hand. He offered me his jacket. I'm wearing his jacket. I wonder how many other ladies have worn his jacket* absently Kel stroked Dom's cat. "What do you think?" Kel asked it.  
  
"Mew"  
  
"Mmm. I thought so"  
  
******************************************************************* ******************  
  
After Dom had raided the mess hall. He looked over his spoils. *I have a couple of apples, some bread, a bit of cake, a flask of something warm. That'll do* on his way back Dom stopped in at the barracks to grab a Jacket.  
  
"You made up with Kel yet?" Corporal Wolset asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"You know we can have girls who are just friends corporal" Dom replied  
  
"Really?"  
  
Dom grabbed the closest thing he could reach and through it at the figure lying on the bed next to him.  
  
"Ow"  
  
"Kel and I are friends"  
  
"Sure! My "hazel lover" friend"  
  
******************************************************************* ******************  
  
Kel sat wrapped in Dom's jacket. She could here foot steps coming closer and had once again hid her friend. And once again the footsteps stopped beside her. *I'm a rock, a rock a very hard rock* Kel looked up as the person sat down next to her. *I am a rock, I am an old rock which is turning to chalk*  
  
"Missed me?" Dom asked  
  
"Hi Dom"  
  
"Hi Kel"  
  
"I haven't seen you since, the last time I saw you"  
  
"Yes it has been a while"  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Oh you know how it is! You?"  
  
"Well I could complain" The two burst out laughing  
  
"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" Kel asked.  
  
"What and leave such a beautiful lady knight such as yourself, unaccompanied in a fort filled with soldiers? No I couldn't"  
  
*He's flirting with me* Kel thought *I've been flirting with him. Is there something wrong with that? I mean he is my best friends cousin*  
  
"Now if I remember correctly, you are hungry, my dear"  
  
"Yes" Kel growled  
  
"Well than at this moment you would be craving anything to eat. So I raided the mess"  
  
"Dom, if your pulling my leg I will kill you"  
  
"Oh no not at all my Lady. I don't doubt you would kill me" Dom pulled out his supplies and handed them to Kel.  
  
"Thank-you Dom" Kel Squealed. Then whispered "I think it would be a good idea if we kept our voices low, these walls may be thick but I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for keeping Raoul up!"  
  
"No, I'm with you on that one"  
  
They sat and ate for a while. With a comfortable silence. But as all silences are, they have to be broken.  
  
"So how long have you had Tobe?" Dom asked  
  
"He's been with me four years" Kel said "before that he was with a horrid man for three years."  
  
"So he has been a servant for seven years?"  
  
Kel's face dropped as she realised that Tobe was no longer her servant. "Goddess" Kel said, tears beginning to stream down her face again. *how can one person cry so many times in one day?* Kel asked herself.  
  
"What's wrong Kel" Dom asked, clear concern written all over his face "did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, you've been perfect, you're a great friend. But could you go up to my room and look in my smallest bag. *Great its my under wear bag, I don't want him going through that, but I can't leave this door* um. its my under wear bag" Kel watched as doms face turned a dark scarlet. Normally I would die before I let a guy go through there but thins is an emergency. Down the bottom is a leather folder, can you bring it to me?"  
  
"Um. can't it wait Kel?" Dom asked, but Kel shook her head "ok then"  
  
Kel watched as the handsome sergeant disappeared down the hall. *I feel kind of sorry for him, he had better not get the wrong ideas from this, I hope he doesn't look around to much.*  
  
****************************************************************** *******************  
  
Dom entered Kel's room and looked around. Kel's bags were in a pile on the floor. He picked it up and moved over to the windowsill, where he could see by the moonlight. *No use lighting candles if I'm only going to be hear for a minute* he thought. He perched on the window and opened the bag. He reached his hand in trying not to disturb her things too much *don't want her thinking I'm interested. PAUSE. Which I'm not. Mmmmm pink. I always liked that colour* Dom slapped himself mentally *Dom, don't go there* feeling the leather folder he grabbed it and pulled it out. but with it came one of Kel's breast bands (another pink). *I never had Kel down as a pink girl. I NEVER had Kel down for anything.*  
  
Sighing he picked up the band and folded it before putting it away and zipping up the bag. *I wish she hadn't made me do this*  
  
******************************************************************* ******************  
  
Dom handed Kel the pouch. And with trembling hands she opened it and pulled out an old piece of paper.  
  
"What is it?" Dom asked.  
  
Kel pressed her index finger to Doms lips "ssssshhhhhh I'm reading"  
  
As Kel read the tears started again although this time they were slower.  
  
Dom wiped away the tears with his handkerchief, before dropping it in her lap. *She'll tell me. I hope.*  
  
Kel picked it up and continued to attempt to stop the slow yet steady flow of tears. *Dom must feel really uncomfortable with this* she thought *but poor Tobe how will I tell him? I can't tell him yet* before Kel could stop herself she started to sob, very unladylike.  
  
*She even looks cute when she cry's* Dom thought *and yes I am allowed to say my friend looks cute. Kel say's Neal is handsome all the time* Dom pried the paper out of Kel's hand slowly "You don't mind if I read this do you?" Dom asked Kel.  
  
Kel shook her head "Go ahead."  
  
Dom scanned the paper. Most of it was condition's for his living; cloth's, eating, sleep. He looked back up the top of the page.  
  
Name: Tobe Boon  
  
DOB: Unknown circa 447  
  
Years of service: 7 453 HE - 460 HE  
  
Master: Alvik Innkeeper  
  
Magistrate: Johneth Clerk  
  
Resold  
  
Master: Keladry of Mindelan  
  
Previous master: Alvik Innkeeper  
  
There was something wrong with this paper. He couldn't put a finger on it. He read it again. Looking at the dates of service he realised it was already in the year 460. "Mithros, Kel what are you going to do?" Dom asked putting an arm around Kel's shoulder, to comfort her.  
  
"I don't know. Tobe has nowhere to go. I could see if I could get him a job in the palace. But I'd miss him. He's like a son to me; an old son." Kel slipped her Yamani mask into place refusing to cry anymore.  
  
"You could adopt him!" Dom stated.  
  
"I'm not sure Dom. It's not the first time I've thought about it. But what would I do with him? I can't carry him around like a servant all the time. And I don't think I can adopt, I'm not married. I can't think about this now."  
  
"Sir Myles adopted before he married. And I'm sure Tobe would like to keep doing the things he does now. It'd not like you work him hard. In fact he hardly works at all."  
  
"Dom, I'm really tired, and really don't want to think about this now. I'll discuss it with Tobe I the morn." With that she leant her head back against the door and fell instantly asleep.  
  
Dom shuffled over a bit so that he was leaning on the doorpost, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************************* ******************  
  
Tobe woke up late. *I'm starving* he thought *I might be able to get down to the kitchens to sneak some food, without Kel finding me* he moved around his room grabbing cloths and putting them on. Still feeling sleepy he splashed his face with cold water.  
  
*I don't believe Kel would leave me like that* he thought as he opened the door.  
  
Kel woke as she started to fall back into Tobe's room *who's great idea was it to lean on the back of a door?* Kel asked herself, as she landed half in half out of Tobe's doorway.  
  
Tobe squeaked and tried to close the door.  
  
"Ow" Kel yelled, jumping to her feet and pushing past Tobe into the room. Kel slammed the door shut behind her and locked it before putting the key in her pocket.  
  
"Tobe stop acting like a child" Kel said "your around 13 years of age and are turning into a man. We should probably get Neal to run an examination on you, he can find out how old you are."  
  
"I've already done that Lady. He said I was 14"  
  
"You are a young man Tobe. And you need to start acting like one. When someone comes to apologise to you, you have to hear them out before you make your decision, on whether or not to forgive them" Kel explained.  
  
"Yes Lady"  
  
"Now we need to talk about what happened yesterday"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. You ran away"  
  
"Tobe, I did not run away. We just didn't realise you were not with us. And when I did. We searched for you everywhere. I sent sparrows to New Hope, and we road almost all the way back. I sent sparrows into the forest, and to steadfast. And when we found out where you were, I practically killed Hoshi to get here." Kel said "and I ran the last...Goddess knows how far. And I sat outside your room all last night."  
  
Tobe was looking down at his toes, while Kel was trying to explain things to him. "Will you forgive me Tobe?"  
  
Tobe was still looking at the floor. He seemed to Kel to be calculating something very carefully. *I want to forgive her, but she doesn't know that my time with her is up* Tobe thought. *I haven't told her yet. I should have told her weeks ago*  
  
"Yes lady I forgive you" Tobe said, feeling a little guilty about not telling Kel, but he didn't want to leave her.  
  
Kel sighed in relief, and gathered Tobe into a hug.  
  
"Lady I can't breath" Tobe's voice was smothered by Kel's cloths. Kel laughed, as she grabbed Tobe by the shoulders and pushed him back.  
  
"Tobe, we also need to discuss what you are going to do when I let you go" Kel said, a mask of seriousness covering the pain she felt inside. "Tobe you have been working for me for four years. And before that you worked for Alvik for three years, so you have worked of you seven years. I have no choice but to let you go."  
  
"Lady, I don't want to leave you." Tobe said "I want to stay with you, don't make me leave"  
  
"Tobe I can't keep you here as my servant"  
  
"Adopt me!" Tobe exclaimed as he through himself onto Kel.  
  
*I want to Tobe* "I'll see what I can do Tobe, but I'm not sure if I can"  
  
Tobe walked over to his bags and pulled some papers from it. He handed them to Kel. "You can I checked everything up, and Raoul gave me these papers." He pulled a pen from his bag and led Kel to a table. "You just have to sign, here, here and here" he said pointing to different parts of the paper. "I already signed what I need to. And I don't need a father. I asked lord Raoul."  
  
Kel sighed in exasperation *what am I getting myself into?* then she signed the papers. "We need a witness" Kel said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter Three ThankYou

Ok I would like to thank you all for reviewing.if you did review. And apologise for any mistakes I made. Oh and I would appreciate it if people could give me info on Wolset. Like how old he is.etc. another thing I just wanted to say that at the beginning of the 4th book Dom's squad stayed with Kel at Haven for four years, isn't that weird. I thought it was only a few weeks. Oh and then while four years passed in Kel's Scanran war only one did in the Scanran war mentioned in tricksters choice!!! I think TP was a little confused.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters and that sort of stuff belongs to TP  
  
Chapter three - Thank-you  
  
When Kel and Tobe had sorted out the adoption papers and had got a witness. Kel had to go straight up to Lord Wyldon to give her report.  
  
When she entered his study, he was sitting hunched over his desk. "Ah Kel, everything is ok with you and Tobe then?" Wyldon asked.  
  
"Yes milord, I have adopted him" Kel replied proudly. Lord Wyldon smiled at her, or made a face that Kel guessed was a smile.  
  
"I'm glad. Now would you like wine or juice" he asked. Kel indicated that she would have a juice and took a chair by the desk.  
  
After Kel was finished giving her reports on New Hope, she once again pressed Lord Wyldon for more soldiers.  
  
"Milord, New Hope still needs more soldiers. And now that Blayce is gone, the enemy won't be as strong. I'm sure you can spare at least one squad." Kel argued. She looked pleadingly at Lord Wyldon.  
  
"I agree Kel" Wyldon said startling Kel.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"That's what I said"  
  
"Are you just agreeing with me? Or are you granting me a squad?"  
  
"I'll send one squad from the Own, and a few extra knights."  
  
"Thank-you milord." Kel said softly "I really appreciate it. "Which squad will we have?"  
  
"You'll have to ask Lord Raoul that. He's the commander." The older man said slumping down in his chair. "I just wish this war was over."  
  
"We all do" Kel said comfortingly. "And My Lord Wyldon?"  
  
"Yes Kel?"  
  
"I was wondering whether you could ask the king if we can move the Refugee's further into the country?"  
  
"Ah, yes. I sent a letter a few days ago. I don't expect a reply for a few months though."  
  
******************************************************************* *******************************  
  
Kel Entered Raoul's room. "My lord, Lord Wyldon sent me here." She handed Raoul a note, which he opened and began to read.  
  
"Kel how many times must I ask you to call my Raoul?" Raoul asked as he scanned the note eyebrows raised.  
  
"Um, to many for me to remember -R-a-o-u-l-" Kel replied tartly, adding emphases on his name. After a moment Kel stepped forward and took a seat.  
  
"I see you have got orders to kidnap one of my squads, dear!" Raoul said. Kel opened her eyes wide, the picture of innocence  
  
"Kidnap! Raoul that is such a strong word. I would prefer to use the word 'Borrow'. And I would only borrow one with your permission" Kel said, in a sweet voice.  
  
"All right Kel, I'll make a deal with you." Raoul said with a glint of mischief in his eye.  
  
"Would this have anything to do with something that would make me feel awful? Or that I would regret later?" Kel asked.  
  
"Well it all depends on which way you look at it!"  
  
"What is it?" Kel asked.  
  
"Buri and I would like you to be one of our Bridesmaids. If you agree to be one, I will grant you a squad"  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, Raoul. But if that is what it will take to get the protection New Hope needs." Kel sighed, "I will do it."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the two's conversation. But before Raoul could invite the person in the door opened to reveal Buri.  
  
"Have you asked her yet dear?" The K'mir asked.  
  
"Yes he has. And I have accepted" Kel said hopping up and hugging Buri. Turning to Raoul she said, "I believe you owe me a squad! Which one will it be? I want to get them packing."  
  
"Umm." Raoul mumbled as he looked down at his papers. "I think Doms squad will do. They are a rowdy bunch and shouldn't be cooped up in a fort. Is that ok?"  
  
"That's fine Kel replied. Neal will be excentric," she said grinning, as she walked out.  
  
******************************************************************* *******************************  
  
"Dom," Kel practically squealed. "Guess what."  
  
Dom strode over to stand next to Kel on the battlements. "The sky is blue, the grass is green, and king Maggur is a maggot?" Dom asked.  
  
"Well yes, But I have finally been granted an extra squad!" Kel said happily. *I wonder if he wants to come to New Hope*.  
  
"That's great Kel. New Hope will be much better guarded" *I wonder who the lucky buggers are* "which Lucky squad have you been granted?"  
  
"Guess!"  
  
"Hmmm" Dom ran off all the names of the squads in the Own, while Kel shook her head at each one. "I give up, tell me"  
  
"Yours" Kel answered. Grinning like a fool.  
  
"You're kidding" Dom exclaimed, "This is great, Neal will hate it."  
  
"This'll be so much fun! Anyway I came up here to tell you to get your squad packed we are moving to New Hope.  
  
******************************************************************* *******************************  
  
That night in the mess Kel told Neal the good news, and watched as his face fell. "How could you do this to me Kel? It's horrible."  
  
"Aw, come of it Neal we all know that, you love your cousin, just as much as your hair!" Kel laughed as Neal's hand went instinctively to his head at the mention to his hair.  
  
"I gather that my dearest cousin was just told who the new kid's in town will be?" a voice drawled from behind Kel. Kel knew before she turned that her handsome new sergeant was standing behind her.  
  
"Hush. Stop advertising the fact that we are cousins!" Neal hissed, loud enough for the soldiers at the next table to hear.  
  
"Don't worry Neal, everyone here knows that you and Dom are cousins. And if they didn't they do now" a soldier yelled.  
  
"Yeah. well . they wouldn't if you.." Neal made a noise that sounded rather frustrated "well you just remember who the healer is!!! If you don't make things easy for him, he won't make them easy for you when you're in pain."  
  
"Now dear cousin I'm sure that you couldn't help but heal a fly if it seemed to be limping" Dom replied testing Neal's boundaries.  
  
Seeing he could not handle Dom, Neal's emerald eyes turned on Kel "Mother he's hurting my feeling's, make him stop" Neal whined and started to pout.  
  
"Be a big boy Neal, ignore him" Kel said putting a hand on Neal's shoulder, trying her best to look like a comforting mother.  
  
"Hear that Dom? I'm the bigger boy!" Neal said to Dom, rather gloatingly.  
  
"You can be a big boy Neal! But I'm a man" Dom said causing the entire hall to erupt with laughter.  
  
Neal glared at Kel and Dom, before standing up and dumping his tray at the kitchen and storming out.  
  
"When will he learn" Dom sighed convincingly looking as if he was worried.  
  
"Learn what?" Kel asked.  
  
"Learn that he can't beat me at anything. I mean have you heard his poetry?" at this Kel burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm sure yours is no better. Being a soldier can't do anything for your poetry skills!"  
  
"Hey that's not fair! I happen to be a very good poet." Dom said indignantly.  
  
"I'll believe that when I hear some of your poetry! But my ears are very fragile after listening to Neal for so many years so I wouldn't dare listen to yours!" Kel said grinning, before Dom could answer back she had stood and moved away to dump her tray at the kitchens.  
  
******************************************************************* *******************************  
  
After Dom had organised his squad. Bullied was more like it; they had been rather lazy of late. With not as many Scanran raiders attacking, they had had lots of spare time. He decided to take a stroll out in the fresh air. Walking around the camp he was able to vent some of his excitement. There were not many people out at this time of night, most people choosing to retire to there or someone else's room after the sunset. Dom strolled past the stables and kept walking past the blacksmiths. He could hear the sound of a hammer hitting nails in the room, which stood as a workshop for the carpenters. *That's odd* he thought *the carpenters should have stopped work ages ago*.  
  
"Ow," someone cried from in the room. The hammering stopped for a moment. Doms could visualise who ever it was in there sucking there thumb for a moment before the hammering started again. He chuckled to himself as he walked towards the door.* whoever is in there, must be trying to learn how to be a better carpenter! They sure don't sound good!* Dom could here the hammer beating at an irregular pace.  
  
Stepping through the door he saw a dark figure standing out against the light. The person was hunched over a workbench hitting a nail determinedly. Dom watched as the hand holding the hammer pulled back and then with force smashed down on the person's hand again. "Ow!" the person squealed. *I could have sworn that was a girls voice* Dom thought *I haven't seen anyone as bad at carpentry as this, since Kel* then it dawned on him.  
  
"Kel, what are you doing?" Dom asked Kel squealed again, jumping high and turning swiftly to see who was there.  
  
Seeing it was Dom, Kel looked a little guilty. Squirming under Dom's amused but still rather penetrating blue eyes, Kel couldn't bring herself to say anything. She stood clutching her bruised and battered hand so that Dom wouldn't see how badly she had damaged it. And Dom stood staring at her, trying hard not to laugh at her attempts to put a nail into a piece of wood straight. Behind Kel Dom could see a piece of wood with a line of crooked nails stuck into it.  
  
*my hands* Kel thought *I can't have him seeing how badly I have damaged them, from just nailing wood.* she stuck her hands in her pockets, and discovered a pair of gloves. *This'll do better than my pockets* Kel pulled them on as fast as possible and winced a little as she bumped a bruise.  
  
"Kel, what are you doing?" Dom repeated.  
  
Finding her voice Kel managed to say, "well I was trying to learn to be a better carpenter. They're just nails" looking defeated she added "I mean I'm a lady night I should be able to hammer a nail in straight." Kel turned around and picked up her piece of wood. She glanced around the room, finding where the bin lay, she through the wood into it.  
  
Dom frowned. This was the first time he had seen Kel admit defeat and he didn't like it. Kel was meant to be a free spirit. A happy creature. But lately he had seen Kel upset, unhappy. First Tobe now this. Something had to be wrong. "Kel? Is anything wrong?" Dom asked seriously.  
  
"Wrong! Of course not. I just can't get these stupid nails into this stupid wood! I'm absolutely Peachy" Kel rambled angrily.  
  
"Kel. You can't be good at everything." Dom said exasperatedly, then seeing her face added "But if you are determined to work with wood, why don't you try carving?"  
  
"Wood carving?" Kel looked a little confused.  
  
Dom strode up to Kel, and then grabbing her hand pulled her further into the room. Kel whose arm was almost being knocked out of its socket ran right into Dom when he stopped. With the quick reflexes of a soldier, Dom gained his balance and grabbed Kel around the waist stopping her falling body.  
  
"Thanks" Kel said, wincing when she put her hand on Dom's shoulder to steady herself. Once Kel was steady on her feet again, and cradling her bruised and gloved hands, she looked at the case in front of her. A fine trophy cabinet stood in front of her. The wood, which it was made of, was a rich burgundy. It was so smooth that Kel was sure that it would have shined even without its layer of varnish. It had several shelves, and had two doors, which opened outward. The doors were made of glass, but were framed in the same wood as the rest of the cabinet was made out of; only there were leaves and vines carved into it. In the centre where the two doors joined, were two dainty handles and a small key whole.  
  
"This is our trophy cabinet!" Dom said proudly. "Each trophy inside was carved by someone in this fort. As you can see some of them were magically carved and others hand carved." Kel looked at all the different trophies. Each one had a flat plaque where a name was written. Then there was a wooden sculpture as well. Different trophies had different images. The centre one was a knight mounted on a large warhorse, which appeared to be charging. In the night right arm was a lance and on the left arm was a shield.  
  
Kel gasped as she realised how much intricate detail there was in it. "That one must have been made by a mage!" Kel said awestruck, by the trophy.  
  
"That's what my Lord Raoul said when he won it!" Dom said beaming. "I took it as a compliment of course. I am no mage".  
  
Kel stared at Dom wide eyed "you made that one?" Kel asked hers dreamer's eyes clearly saying that she could not believe it.  
  
"Yes I did" Dom replied proudly "and if I may say so my self it is the best one here."  
  
"Can you teach me to do that?" Kel asked "Please? Pretty pretty please?"  
  
"Of course. How could I refuse such a charming Lady night? But not here! I'll teach you at New Hope." Holding out his hand he asked, "is it a deal"  
  
Kel considered for a moment *I have a lot of responsibilities at New Hope, and might not be able to find the time. Oh Mithros, Who cares* Kel put her hand into Dom's and bit her lower lip when he shook her hand tenderly. *I'm going to have to see a healer* Kel thought.  
  
Dom smiled then and walked over to stand under the light, still holding her hand. Hear he clasped her forearm tightly so that she couldn't pull her hand away and pulled of her glove gently. "Hey!" Kel squealed and tried to pull her hand out of Dom's grip, unsuccessfully.  
  
Dom surveyed Kel's Damaged hand, a frown creasing his forehead. "Kel you really should see a healer" Kel's hands trembled as Dom lifted his free hand up to trace her bruises. He slackened his clasp on her forearm and reluctantly handed Kel her hand back. "Promise you'll see Neal or my uncle before you leave tomorrow"  
  
"Can't and won't" Kel said defiantly "I'm not going to give Neal anything to rub in my face. If he finds out how bad a carpenter I am I'll never live it down. Not to mention the whole of Tortall will not by midday tomorrow."  
  
"Our Meat head won't know you did this by hitting a nail. Tell him you fell over" Dom said. "I here you did a lot of falling over as a page."  
  
"Ok. I promise I'll see a healer. Now give me back my glove, I want to catch Neal and Yuki before they fall asleep." Kel said, feeling rather naughty for the hint she had laid down.  
  
"Oh but fair Kel, can I not keep it as a token of your heart?" Dom asked waving his hands around dramatically.  
  
"NO"  
  
"All right" Dom gave Kel her glove, and walked her out of the workshop. "Night Kel" Dom said as he leaned over and kissed Kel on the cheek "sweet dreams."  
  
"Night Dom." Kel replied, her stomach fluttering "and Thank-you".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter Four Damage Control

A/n Ok all I appreciate your reviews and welcome constructive criticism. Don't be afraid I don't bite.normally. I need some help. I need information on Wolset. And I need the name of Cleon's wife to be. So if you want to help me (and I really will appreciate it.) include it in your review. And school is starting again so the chapters will take a little time. Oh and I also need to know the name of the girl Tobe fancies.  
  
Chapter Four - Damage control  
  
As Dom's squad entered New Hope with Kel each person smiled at how well planned out it was. It was obvious that the commander was very much in command of everything. Dom smiled as he noticed that everything had Kel's name on it; from the notice boards, which had schedules plastered all over it to the very layout of the camp. Some how Kel had managed to separated unmarried young women's sleeping quarters to those of the young men's, but they were still close enough to each other for the youths to get glimpses of each other.  
  
The soldiers filed into the camp and were led to the camp barracks, which were situated the closest to the mess (Kel knew nothing should get between a hungry soldier and his food). Dom's thought wandered from here to there as if the very breeze he could feel caressing his face, blew them on, but he found that they were constantly blown in the direction of his smiling friend. As if on cue Kel's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Tobe I absolutely insist that you get a room for yourself now that you are my son!" Kel said having trouble keeping her voice down. "Your not a child anymore Tobe, you need you own room"  
  
"I wasn't going to disagree Kel - Ma'" Tobe said trying out the new word. "I think I need my own room too. I was going to ask you later but seeing though you brought the topic up now I may as well tell you that I need some privacy as well." Tobe looked at Kel as any young youth trying to hide something does.  
  
For a moment Kel looked at Tobe a look of calculation plastered on her normally blank face. "I think we need to have a talk Tobe" Kel said slowly. "Follow me" Kel said grabbing her bags of her horse as a stable boy took the reigns. Tobe tried to take the Bags of Kel, but Kel refused. "You're my Son now, you're going to get different types of chores now".  
  
Tobe groaned. "But I like the old ones just fine." He whined "don't you go getting any ideas of getting me to help those clerks. There's no way I'm going to get ink marks on my hands. Inkblots don't help to impress the girls. The lasses like to see a nice scar."  
  
Kel raised an eyebrow, something that had rubbed of onto her after years of being with Neal. "They do, do they?" Kel asked. "Personally I don't like my guys to have 'a nice scar' because that means that someone got the better of them" Kel remarked.  
  
"Your guys?" Tobe cried. "What guys Kel? You haven't had any guy since that Cleon guy. And that was years ago. You really need to get some lessons on how to impress the guys Kel." Tobe replied. They argued back and forth all the way up to Kel's room where she opened the door and 'invited' Tobe in.  
  
"Now you said you were fifteen?" Kel asked. "Are you sure? Because we never were sure of your date of birth".  
  
"Yes ma' I'm sure, I had meathead run a magical test on me"  
  
"Was that quite safe?" kel asked "and don't call him meathead!"  
  
"You call him meathead all the time, and YOU shouldn't under estimate how great a mage our dear meathead is!" Tobe strode through Kel's room picking up various small items that belonged to him and stuffing them into his bag.  
  
"Well your fifteen" Kel said awkwardly "Tobe you're getting to an age where I think I should have a little chat with you. I should have done it sooner and would have if I knew just how old you are." Kel mumbled some more obviously very uncomfortable, her mask was beginning to slip when she finally got around to the point she was trying to make. "Tobe has any one had a chat to you about the birds and the bee's?"  
  
Tobe looked up from the desk he was standing over and shrugged. "Milord Raoul gave me a talk" Kel frowned "and whenever we are riding with the soldiers and you and Dom and Neal are out of ear shot the boys talk to me. And Neal has talked to me. And I have overheard various drunk soldiers." Tobe stopped seeing that Kel's frown had increased considerably since he ha started talking, it had increased so thoroughly that Tobe feared it would fall of her face.  
  
"Tobe, what exactly have the soldiers told you?" Kel asked, and then thinking better she added, "actually I don't want to know, I can just imagine the things they would say. On second thought you had better tell me so I can do some damage control." Kel listened as the very embarrassed Tobe relayed what he had heard. On Kel's face a mask of horror was firmly planted, but it soon turned to a look of rage. Kel took several deep breaths before asking Tobe which soldiers had been talking to him.  
  
"It was just Dom's squad, and a few others." Tobe said "well at least most of Dom's squad a few of them would have no part in the conversation. Wolset always rode next to me telling the others off." Tobe looked up at Kel "you won't kill them will you?" a look of fear crossed his face. "You won't tell them I told you will you? What would the girls say then? They would all think that I am a tell tail."  
  
"Tobe finish packing your stuff and you can have the room next door" Kel said slipping her Yamani mask on "stay in there will you?"  
  
"NEXT DOOR?" Tobe looked absolutely horrified "I can't be next door, that's to close, a man needs his privacy.  
  
"Neal is on my other side and Merric next to Neal and I don't hear them complaining about privacy. You will be in a completely different room. And I will normally knock before entering your room. AND NO GIRLS ARE TO ENTER YOUR ROOM." Kel stopped then added "to do anything more than to talk. Do you understand Tobe? If I suspect anything I will either ask Neal to cast a spell, which will allow me to hear anything that happens in your room. Or I will make you move back in here. Understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'" Tobe agreed grudgingly.  
  
"Now pack and stay in the room," Kel ordered.  
  
Kel stalked out of the room slamming the door behind her. A crisp wash of icy air flowed over her face calming her a little. Turning on her heals Kel walked down towards the barracks animals and children dodging out of her way, and for the first time since she had come to New Hope none of the conservative refugees got in her way. IT was plain to any one who could see Kel that she was a girl on a mission.  
  
Reaching the barracks, which housed Dom's squad, Kel rapped twice on the door and then opened it not waiting for someone to open it for her. She strolled into the room passing various half dressed soldiers not looking at their naked chests. Several soldiers complained and tried to get her to leave but she kept strolling down the line of bunks. A young man some where whistled calling that she could wait to get into there beds. One young man stepped up to Kel. Kel stopped looking him up and down she realised that she probably should have waited until the door was opened for her. That way she could have evaded half dressed men hitting on her. "You have a problem soldier?" Kel asked. She recognised the soldier for one of the cocky young men who all the young ladies were after. He had never really caught her attention and she wasn't about to let him now.  
  
"No mam. But if you wanted a piece of this" he indicated himself, grinning like a fool "you could have waited out side."  
  
Without hesitating Kel slapped him in the face and walked straight past him. As she neared the back of the barracks she could here outraged cries coming from the man she had slapped. As she neared Dom's squad she decided that she should probably house him in a room for himself. *He is a sergeant after all* Kel thought to herself.  
  
Wolset was bent over his bed pulling out various artefacts from his bag; the soldiers around him were doing the same. Kel couldn't help but notice all the paintings of young ladies, and handkerchiefs that the soldiers had with them. Spotting Dom in the far corner she stormed up to him and tapped hi shoulder a little to hard.  
  
"Ow, that stung" he complained as he turned around, he was about to gut the 'soldier' who had 'stung' him when he noticed it was Kel and let his hand fall "Kel? What are you doing in the men's barracks? When half of us are only half dressed?" Dom asked  
  
It was only then that Kel noticed that Dom was only half dressed as well. "Nothing I haven't seen before, you're all wearing pants. And I did spend long hot summer afternoons training as a page. Besides I'm sure your all more than happy to flex your muscles at the closest thing to a lady" Kel snapped.  
  
"But how did you know we were all wearing pants?" Dom asked slyly "you haven't been spying lady knight now have you?"  
  
Kel was by now getting rather irritated. And was contemplating slapping Dom, when he asked, "Is everything alright Kel?" Kel snapped out of her thought brought back by Dom's kind voice. Remembering what she was here to do she turned to Dom's squad.  
  
"Just what do you think you were doing talking to Tobe like that?" Kel all but screamed. "I mean telling him things like the things you told him. Do you have no morals? He is still a kid. Well a young man now." Kel ranted on drawing the attention of not just Dom's squad. Kel kept scolding the squad for a crime they did not yet know of.  
  
Wolset stepped forward and put a hand over Kel's mouth "Just what did we do, Kel darling?" Wolset asked then thought, *darling, well I suppose she is to some far off degree like a sister or cousin*.  
  
Dom scowled *darling? Since when has he been so close to Kel? He had better not be courting her.*  
  
"You men have just made my job as Tobe's Mother one thousand times harder. Not only do I have to talk to him about" at this point Kel began to mumble a little embarrassed "the birds and the bees, but I have to reverse all the damage you soldiers have wrought in his head." Kel paused to take a long breath and was interrupted by Wolset, again.  
  
"Hey don't look at me I didn't do a thing" Wolset looked like a child who had been blamed for something he hadn't done.  
  
"But you didn't stop it either. You are just a responsible." Kel pointed out. Behind her Dom watched not knowing what was going on. He had no idea what Kel was talking about or why his squad did. "You are supposed to be responsible men!" Kel said turning her attention back to the group again. "And for your sense of irresponsibility you have latrine duty for a week. All of you except Wolset who will be helping the cooks and Dom who had and still has no idea what I am yelling about." Kel replied as she turned around to see Dom looking utterly confused. "Actually Dom these are your men so you are responsible even if you weren't there, your coming with me."  
  
Kel grabbed a shirt of Dom's bed in her right hand. Then with her left she latched onto his hand and pulled him through the crowds of onlooking soldiers.  
  
"Poor Dom!" someone whispered.  
  
When Kel finally reached the entrance to the barracks she pushed the door out roughly, yanked Dom through the door. Then slammed it. Kel turned on Dom. And for the first time REALLY noticed Dom's bare chest. *He is really well toned.* Kel thought *really well toned.* mentally slapping herself she continued her thoughts on a different track *he is just a friend, a very close friend, the cousin of your best friend who is like your brother. So he is kind of like your cousin. This isn't important now. Damage control for Tobe is* Kel flung Dom's shirt at him. Managing to punch Dom - not to hard - in the stomach at the same time. "Put it on. You're going to have a chat with Tobe. You're going to do some damage control for me." Kel rambled a bit before loosing control again. "I don't believe what they told him. You'd think they had more sense" Kel cried, while she stamped her foot. Dom watched still utterly confused. He pulled the tunic that Kel had grabbed for him on. Levering it over his head.  
  
"Kel maybe your overreacting a little" Dom said while he shook his head too free his hair a little. His short black hair flew through the hair far to gracefully then it should have.  
  
"Overreacting!" Kel screamed, "Overreacting?" some how one of Kel's hands flew through the air, in the direction of Dom's very Neal like nose. With the elegance of a cat doms hand flew through the air to intercept Kel's.  
  
"You should be careful where that thing flies, lady knight. A nose like mine isn't meant to be broken." Kel gasped being brought back from her upset self.  
  
"That's the first time I have let my fist get the better of me. I'm so sorry Dom" Kel said rather shocked that she had nearly hit him. "I could have busted your nose. I would have ruined you good looks."  
  
"Good looks?" Dom asked, and Kel blushed *did I really just say that?* Kel asked herself.  
  
"It's not much of a secret Dom. Every court lady no's that you are a catch." Kel replied saving herself.  
  
"Every 'court lady' Kel. You really think I have good looks?" Dom asked again.  
  
"Men" Kel Cried dragging Dom of to Tobe. *She thinks I am good looking* Dom thought to himself *I have a chance! A chance? What are you thinking old boy?*  
  
Reaching Tobe's room Kel pulled the door open without knocking, to find Tobe kissing a Girl. "Tobe" Kel screamed. "I only just laid out the rules a few minutes ago and your already breaking them." The girl quickly stood up and strode past Kel, to fast for her to see whom it was.  
  
"KEL! I told you to knock." Tobe cried rather red in the face. "And it wasn't a few minutes ago it was about half an hour."  
  
"I'm getting Neal!" Kel replied managing to slip her Yamani mask into place.  
  
"No ma' please give me another chace. I'll be good I promise" the look of pleading in Tobe's eyes managed to stop Kel.  
  
"One more chance!" Kel said. "The least you can do is hide in the shadows. Think of the scandal. People seeing a girl leave your room." After thinking for a moment she added, "If you want a girl in your room to talk to you have to leave the door open"  
  
Tobe's eyes opened wide and he was about to argue when he saw Dom shaking his head behind Kel and thought better of it. "Ok ma'"  
  
Turning to Dom Kel grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him into a chair. "Your going to have a talk with Tobe and reverse all damage your squad has done to him." Kel told him looking into his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Dom was still looking confused, "talk to him about what?" he asked.  
  
Kell looked at him for a moment, before replying "The Birds and the Bee's Dom." Turning to Tobe she said "Talk, and tell him what his squad told you."  
  
"But why don't you ask Neal?" Dom asked. Kel just looked at him with a quizzical look on her face. "No your right better not do that."  
  
"You might also like to undo the damage Neal has already done by talking to Tobe." Before they could argue or disagree any more Kel turned and left.  
  
Entering her room next door she sat in her bed and went over some reports. For the first hours she heard Dom saying thing's like "NO!" and "they didn't", "WHAT?", "they'll pay for this" and a varying series of gasps.  
  
******************************************************************* *  
  
"Now Tobe. What were you thinking bringing a girl into your room when Kel said she would be back?" Dom asked when he had finished talking through the bird's and the bees with Tobe *it won't hurt if I give him a few tips* he thought *he is fifteen!* Dom went on to give him a few tips on good places to hide and ways to charm the lady. He answered all Tobe's questions until he asked whether Dom liked Kel. At this point Dom paused. A very bad mistake any one could make.  
  
Tobe noticed Dom pause *he has to think about this. He is probably going to lie!* he thought.  
  
"Yes I like Kel" Dom replied *he didn't lie. Wait Dom LIKES Kel* Tobe thought. "But I like Kel as a friend. Tobe not every girl has to be a girl friend" Dom continued.  
  
"Oh, I knew that I was just asking!" Tobe said a little foolishly. *Is he lying or telling the truth?* Tobe asked himself *Dom LIKE Kel? Na he was telling the truth they're just friends.*  
  
******************************************************************* *  
  
The next morning Kel plastered the new Latrine duties schedule up on the notice board. And heard numerous curses from her friends in Dom's squad throughout the day. When the day was over she returned to the notice board to see what her next jobs would be.  
  
When she arrived she noticed that someone had given Dom's squad an extra week of latrine duty.  
  
"I thought I should give them an extra week" a voice came from behind her.  
  
Kel spun to see Dom standing behind her. "I'm really sorry about what they did." Dom said "they really do deserve they extra week" Dom grinned evilly. "Besides it will make a good story. 'When I was young kids I knew the protector of the small' 'but darling I thought she was the one that gave you two weeks of latrine duty'" Dom imitated a grandma' and grandpa' talking to some kids. They both started to laugh.  
  
"I really appreciate you talking to Tobe, Dom" Kel said when she had quietened down.  
  
"Aaaw it was nothing" Dom replied "and I thought it was an order. Are you telling me I didn't have to talk to him?" this earned another laugh from Kel.  
  
"Listen there's an empty room for you up in the headquarters block. It will be easier if you sleep up there because we won't have to send a messenger all through camp to get you, when we need you. Do you want it?"  
  
Kel asked.  
  
"Well I don't really like to leave my men unsupervised. But I also don't want to trouble you guys with messengers. So I'll take it." Dom said rather slowly.  
  
"Great it's on the other side of Tobe. You can find it can't you?" Kel asked.  
  
"Yes, lady." Dom replied. "How could I not find it? It is next door to yours."  
  
Kel blushed but got her emotions under control with a quick pinch on the wrist. "Well I have to go. Duty calls" Kel said. And turned to leave.  
  
"Wait" Dom called grabbing her wrist. "When will we start our carving lessons?"  
  
"Um I don't have much time, but how about tonight. Just after dinner. I would normally have a few bouts with my sword. But missing it once won't hurt." Kel replied  
  
"Ok then. After dinner?" Dom asked smiling. *This will be fun* he thought.  
  
"That suits me" Kel said smiling at the warmth that Dom's smile spread through her.  
  
"Until after dinner then!" Dom said mock bowing. "I cannot wait my dear."  
  
Kel laughed again as she walked off.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Mind I rally need help with those things I said I need help with up the top. So if anyone will help me it will be deeply appreciated. 


	5. Chapter Five Thump HMMMM OW

A/N Hello all sorry bout the wait but you know how it is!!!! Exam after Exam after exam.... And I am kinda getting bored with this story.... Oh well... oh does anyone want to be my BETA cause really really really really really need one.  
  
Chapter Five – Thump HMMMM OW  
  
As the soft winds whispered through New Hope, the bustle of the day calmed down. Lingering only where the refugees lined up for dinner. At nighttime most work came to a stop and almost everyone would sit down, eat, talk, sing and rest.  
  
Tonight Kel sat staring proudly at her small lump of wood. "Dom can you see it? It's a dog! Look there are the ears, the nose and... I think that's the tail!" Kel exclaimed. Kel studied the lump for a moment like a hawk watching his prey.  
  
A sigh of frustration accompanied the lump as it flew through the air landing next to the bin. "Your right it looks like a lump of wood" Kel said, resignedly.  
  
"Now I never said that Kel. I merely stood here quietly in the shadows being my usual charming self" the deep voice of Dom calmly stated.  
  
"Charming" Kel, snorted rather unladylike "That'd be a first. Right up with Neal finally learning how to be poetic. A charming man would never have planted such a silly idea in my head. Carving!" Kel bustled around replacing all the tools that she had borrowed, whilst she tried no to think about how close 'charming' came to her thoughts.  
  
Dom clutched his chest and began to stagger about "Ow Kel that hurt! How could you? I thought we were friends." He took along dramatic breath before falling to the floor uttering "thus with my pain I die!".  
  
"What no twitching?" Kel asked as she cam over to Dom. "Really Dom I think your losing your touch!" Kel was now standing over Dom's  
  
'Dead' form.  
  
Will I? Won't I? Will I? Won't I? Will I? Won't I? Will I? Won't I? Dom pondered Am I willing to face an angry Kel? Oh who cares, the look on her face'll be priceless.  
  
"Um Dom you can get off the floor now" Kel said looking at him with a confused grace. Just as Kel began to peer closer at Dom, a leg whipped out of nowhere, swooping Kel's legs out from beneath her, and making her land with a loud thump half on top of Dom.  
  
What where did that leg come from Kel asked herself. Realisation hit her like a brick on the head stupid Dom and his stupid tricks. Realising she was half on top of Dom, but still feeling a little dizzy, Kel tried to roll off of Dom. Only she rolled the wrong way in her confusion.  
  
Doms face came inches from Kel's and his heart began to beat faster. Or maybe it was just that he could feel Kel's heart beating as well. He waited expecting Kel to go ballistic any moment. He felt as if time stood still. He dreaded Kel's wrath but wouldn't take back what he had done for anything.]  
  
HMMMMM Kel thought This is an interesting predicament, well its payback. Kel bent her head closer to Dom's.  
  
SHE'S GONNA KISS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS Dom's head was silently screaming.  
  
Kel bent closer missing his lips and moving her head so her lips were near his ear. "That wasn't very nice" she whispered "But neither am I at the moment". With that she punched Dom in the stomach.  
  
"OW" Dom exclaimed Oh well! Wishful thinking Dom thought to himself disappointedly, through his pain.  
  
Kel sprung to her feat landing lightly with each leg on a different side of Dom. She reached down offering a hand to help Dom up. Dom grabbed her hand and used it to pull himself halfway up. Finding his balance he then yanked Kel down onto the ground again.  
  
Dom's chuckle filled the room and was joined by an indignant yell of Kel's. "I'm gonna get you for that one" Kel yelled as she jumped to her feat and tackled Dom around the middle forcing him towards the door. Dom grabbed Kel by the middle turning her upside down. "Hold it!" Kel said "Can you get the wood I dropped?" Dom looked around still holding Kel upside down by the waist.  
  
"OK" Dom bent down, uncomfortably picked up the wood and put it in the bin. When that was finished Kel went back to hitting Dom.  
  
"Put me down" she yelled, "I'll give you latrine duty". Dom Ignored Kel's yells and carried her outside where he proceeded to dump her on the ground "OWWWWW".  
  
Kel whipped her leg back making Dom fall to the ground. She climbed up and jumped on top of him wrestling. (A/N: nothing suss here just wrestling... I like to keep it PG13) Dom being stronger forced Kel around so that he was on top. He then proceeded to sit on her. "Now Kel you really must watch this temper of yours".  
  
"Dom is there a reason you're sitting on my best friend? No wait... Kel is there a reason why my cousin is sitting on you?" Neal's voice drawled.  
  
"NEAL, GET YOUR SAD EXCUSE OF A COUSIN OFF ME" Kel yelled.  
  
"Neal, stay out of this. I'm your family you should listen to me" Dom said.  
  
"I'm your best friend, Neal" Kel pleaded.  
  
"Family always wins out Kel" Dom replied.  
  
"Neal I'm your superior I'll give you latrine Duty!" Kel threatened.  
  
"Stop with the latrine duty. It's not fair; you can't just threaten everyone with latrine duty! Besides my squad is still on" Dom whined.  
  
Neal feeling rejected began to wander off. Great they are even verbally assaulting each other through me. Sheesh why can't they verbally assault each other TO me.  
  
"NEAL GET THAT A OF YOURS BACK HERE AND GET DOM OFF OF ME" Kel yelled "Latrine duty" she added with a threatening tone.  
  
Neal looked around the crowd that had gathered to watch the little show as if asking who to side with. Everyone was staring at him giving him meaningful looks but what do they mean? he thought.  
  
Eventually he decided that although Dom was family, Kel was his best friend, his superior and had latrine duty on him.  
  
Pulling up his sleeves he went over and hauled Dom off Kel as Dom muttered "Family, he chose a friend over family".  
  
"Thanks, Neal" Kel smiled walking over to Neal and Kissing him on the cheek. "You were always a good friend." Kel turned on her heels and walked off as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I'll never get her" Neal muttered, before something heavy walloped him in the stomach. "Hey what was that for?" Neal asked turning to Dom who was pulling his fist back from punching Neal.  
  
"Why you little, Family I'm family" Dom yelled as he charged for Neal.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! Kel" Neal squealed as he ran around in circles trying to find a break in the crowed.  
  
"...And she wouldn't even save me after all that hard decision making. She left me. Just like that. Not even a backward glance." Neal complained looking into Yuki's eyes. "I felt. I felt so betrayed. I mean after all I have done for her.  
  
"Put a sock in it" Kel ordered as she neared Neal and Yuki in the mess. "He can't of heart you that hard, and beside you're a healer!"  
  
Kel straddled the seat looking over to Yuki. "Really you must get him under control, I could here him outside"  
  
"From what I hear you should get Dom under control. Ad to think he could of hurt my dearest" Yuki replied managing to look suggestive to Kel at the same time as she was babying Neal.  
  
"Why should I keep Dom under control, he's not my responsibility" Kel said.  
  
"Oh really?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Be Quiet you or I'll give you latrine Duty" Kel said the first thing that came into her mind.  
  
"Poor Yuki is Kel threatening you now? Sheesh she has already got a rather large list on the latrine duty roster. It's the only roster which is 7 weeks ahead." Dom's deep voice replied humorously.  
  
"Dooooom!" Kel threatened.  
  
"Yes la-" Dom's voice was cut out mid sentence as the alarm bell was rung announcing someone's arrival.  
  
"I'll see you later guys" Kel said as she stood up and strode purposefully out of the room. Kel walked quickly towards the gate where a group of soldiers were crowded around a messenger.  
  
The group parted as Kel cam closer to them "He's a messenger from the King Kel, sent with a message to you." Wolset informed Kel as she came to a stop.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to New Hope, if you'll follow me I'll find you accommodation and some food before we talk." Kel signalled for a few men to take care of the messengers belongings and horse. "You must be famished" Kel exclaimed.  
  
"Yes well you know how it is! My name is Tramidhan Cook." The messenger replied.  
  
Kel looked around the cosy room. There was a warm fire glowing in the fire place and chairs arranged around the room. Kel was sitting behind her desk and glanced around the room seeing all her friends and leaders. "Neal, sit down and stop fidgeting" Kel scolded Neal.  
  
"Oh but..." the look on Kel's face quickly silenced Neal.  
  
"So you have a message for us from the King Tramidhan?" Kel asked not bothering to say another word to Neal.  
  
"Yes the King sent me with this note and has also told me a list of words to memorise so that if the letter falls into the wrong hands they won't understand it." Mr. Cook said as he handed over a letter to Kel. He then recited the list of words to Kel who copied them all down.  
  
Once they had finished Kel Dismissed the messenger and started to piece together the note. "It's a wonder he bothered with al this he could have sent the note magically!" Kel grumbled.  
  
The rest of the members sat watching Kel as she finally started to read the letter. They could tell that the letter contained good news, as Kel's face despite all Yamani training was covered in a broad grin. No longer being able to hold his peace Neal All but yelled, "OK Kel, enough already are you going to read us what is on there? Your grinning like a Cheshire Cat."  
  
Kel looked up from her note and not being able to contain herself she began to laugh. "I can't believe it!" She exclaimed. "After all this time, he has finally seen sense, Here Dom you read it out loud" Kel waved the note under Doms nose until he grabbed it and skimmed his eyes over it.  
  
Smiling Dom said, "It pretty much says that we are moving the camp away from the border".  
  
"You're joking" Neal yelled, "I thought it would never happen! It's like a dream come true".  
  
The group of people immediately started chatting excitedly.  
  
"I'm gonna miss it! I have to admit." Kel said half way between happy and sad.  
  
"Well we could always through a going away tournament" Dom suggested.  
  
This managed to get everyone's attention. The group of leaders began to make sign up sheets for all the different events deciding on: fencing, archery, jousting, spearing and glaiving.  
  
"Not that anyone will sign up for jousting or glaiving" Neal whispered conspiratorially to Dom "They'd have to be mad if they did!"  
  
"Oh I'm sure Yuki will sign up for glaiving" Dom said back.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N as I said before I really need a BETTA to edit my stuff  
  
And sorry for the short chap but that's the best I can do during exams. 


	6. Chapter Six – Friendly Competition

Chapter Six – Friendly Competition  
  
The morning sun found a rather flustered Kel arguing with Tobe. She had walked into his room once again to find him lip locked with the young lass who had caught his attention.  
  
"Owwwh, come on ma', it's not as if we were doing anything more than kissin,'" Tobe whined, as he polished his glaive. Kel had given it to him as a present. "You did a lot of it yourself with Cleon."  
  
"Tobe, I have nothing against you kissing the lass," Kel replied, "And don't bring Cleon into this." Kel paused before adding, "Besides we always hid and I was never in his room, what are you thinking Tobe? What if someone saw you? You know how fast word spreads here!" Kel brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose in the hopes of stopping her fast growing headache.  
  
Thinking that he could distract Kel from the present matter, he said, "Kel, I was thinking of signing up for glaiving! What do you think?"  
  
"That's great, Tobe. But don't think you can distract me that easily. You can go and help the cook tonight as punishment. And I'll be checking with her, so don't think of wagging!"  
  
"Owwwwh ma'!"  
  
"No, just do it now Tobe, I'm not in the mood, " Kel snapped sharply.  
  
"Mood swings..." Tobe mumbled, as he left the room.  
  
A group of men huddled around a sheet of paper in the middle of New Hope's courtyard. They whispered to each other, as they shifted through a pile of white parchment. "Well, that's it! All organised," Neal said, as he stood up and brushed dry leaves off his pants. "Everyone has had ample warning to sign up, so we can just not let anyone else compete."  
  
"But when can we hold it? We are leaving in two days! We don't have time!" One of the officers complained.  
  
"Rubbish," Dom said, flicking his black bangs out of his eyes. "We can hold it tomorrow! Where in the middle of a war times everyone should be ready for an"  
  
"But we have more to organise, " Wolset complained.  
  
"Like what?" Dom asked, at which he received blank stares. "Well, now that's settled, so let's go and announce this to everyone! Dinner should be starting soon, " Dom reached his arm out to Neal signalling for him to pull him up. Neal innocently grabbed Dom's arm and began to pull him up. Like what he did to Kel, Dom yanked Neal down to the ground as soon as he had his balance.  
  
"I still don't forgive you, Neal," Dom said, glaring down at him. He turned on his heels signalling the meeting was over and mumbled incoherent words like, "Family... Friend... Over...Can't.... No... Believe!".  
  
Dom entered the mess hall and strode up to Kel, who sat at the head of the head table.  
  
"Well the tournament will be held tomorrow and that is final, Kel. We will announce it tonight"  
  
"Anyone competing in the fencing category, please make your way to the training area now," The clear voice of a herald rang out through New Hope. The tournament was to be held outside New Hope with people watching from up on the walls or down on the grass. But everyone competing would head to the training area before their competition.  
  
Kel sat watching, as the fighting area was given its last check overs. She had set up a little stage for her and the other personnel, who had been involved in organising the event, to sit on. It was so that they could watch the fights and ensure everything was done fairly.  
  
"Kel, aren't you competing in the fencing?" Neal asked Kel, as he stood up and got ready to go.  
  
"No, I thought it best if I only compete in only a few categories, " Kel said, "Besides I already know I can beat you all hands down." Kel added, haughtily.  
  
"Cannot" Neal all, but yelled "You shouldn't think so highly of yourself! Remember when you were only a first year? I beat you once!"  
  
Kel paused, before giving Neal a pitying glance.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about Neal."  
  
"Kel, are you bullying Neal again?" Yuki's sharp voice asked.  
  
She looked up innocently at Yuki's face. "Who me?" She asked.  
  
"Kel, how many times must I ask you not to pick on your inferiors?" Yuki responded to Kel, adding a small wink that went unnoticed by Neal.  
  
"Yuki," he exclaimed "Once again, here I am thinking that I have found the love of my life, when she betrays me. Just like that," he emphasized his point by snapping his fingers. "I'm sick of it, I tell you now. People can't be trusted. Even the ones closest to you betray you."  
  
Kel gave Yuki a meaningful look.  
  
"Mayhap we pushed him to far this time," she whispered.  
  
"Yes, he really is like a leaf on the wind, easily tossed this way and that. Perhaps, we should enlighten him," Yuki replied, turning to Neal again. "Neal darling, you do realise that you are not the only person entitled to a sense of humour ?"  
  
Neal turned his foot embarrassedly, on the warm timber. "Uh well, err," He looked around to find an escape for his foolishness. "I really must be going to the training area. You know how it is... I have to get... ready. So I'll see you later," He added very slowly.  
  
"Are you sure about him, Yuki?" Kel asked, "He can be a real handful."  
  
Kel watched as people got comfortable sitting on the grass.  
  
"I have never been so sure about anything in my whole life. I suppose it's hard for you to understand. You only see what we are like on the outside. It's even hard for me to understand sometimes. It's beyond all reasoning. Just an understanding, that this is what is..." Yuki tried to describe her love for Neal, but finding it hard she paused.  
  
Kel watched as a young child chased leaves as they were blown around. She tried to understand what Yuki was saying, but was brought back around by Yuki saying,  
  
"He's like my other half. We aren't real without the other. Love wasn't meant to be described." She sighed.  
  
"Not that many men haven't tried, but they only catch a part of it." Kel said. "Now, have we got the essentials?" Kel asked Yuki.  
  
"All essentials accounted for," Yuki replied, pulling out various snacks. "I have some chocolate, strawberries, cream, and jellies." The two girls pawed over their hoard, whispering conspiratorially.  
  
A loud horn announced that the tournament would start soon and the herald stood up, straightening his clothes. He took a step forward, before pulling out a large scroll. "Our first event for today will by the fencing tournament. Competing in it will be: Jonathan Cook, Graham Smithson, Domitan Sergeant of the Third Company Of The Kings Own, Wolset Corporal of the Third Company Of The Kings Own," The herald began to read out the contestants names.  
  
When Dom rode out, he – as was the custom – pulled out his favour and rode over to Kel. "He is not about to do what I think he is!" Kel exclaimed quietly to Yuki blushing furiously.  
  
"Lady Knight, I ask you to take my favour and cheer for me, whilst I perform for your approval," Dom asked from upon his horse. He said it like a proud and selfish noble with his nose in the air.  
  
Kel picking up on his act stood up and battered her eyes. "Oh Domitan, don't do anything rash now, will you? I couldn't bear to see you hurt." She exclaimed, holding her hand to her heart.  
  
"My fair lady, you have nothing to fear for I will win my first round for you." Dom turned his head, as if looking to the distance and seeing some great feat. "But in the case that I may not return, take my favour and wear it at your heart and remember me." Dom handed over his favour.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir. And now I ask you the same. Wear my favour at your breast and let it give you the strength you need to carry out this task." Kel handed over her clean hanky. It was her favourite hanky, but she didn't really mind. It had her name embroidered around the edges, in the Mindelan colours.  
  
Dom took Kel's favour and made a great show of tucking it into his shirt, near his heart. "Now, kind, fair Lady, I bid thee farewell, as I must go to the lineup" Dom blew a kiss to Kel, as he rode off.  
  
Kel sunk deeply into her seat. I did not just do that she thought to herself, but the rounds of applause said otherwise.  
  
"Wonderful show, there Kel." Wolset replied, as he strode up to Kel. "Apparently, we are supposed to bestow a favour upon someone. And as I don't really know anyone,] I was wondering whether you would accept mine?" he asked nervously.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Kel said, as she took Wolset's favour and watched as he went to join Dom, in the lines of contestants.  
  
A few more men bestowed favours upon Kel and as Neal approached Kel let out a sigh of relief. She was thoroughly sick of Yuki's knowing look.  
  
"My dear, dear, dear, dear, dear, dear Yuki!" Neal said, as he flourished a bow. "I have come to ask whether you will accept this favour of mine?"  
  
Kel watched Neal, he seemed far too serious for his normal larking self. Yuki went to make an acceptance, but Neal hushed her. "You should see it first." He held out a crumpled hanky.  
  
Yuki looked at it a little confused and unwrapped it. She held it up with one hand and a diamond ring fell into her hand. Her eyes widened in shock. "Neal?" She looked up to meet his eyes, but he was down on one knee.  
  
"Yuki, I have loved you for a long time now and I am asking you from the bottom of my heart, whether you will make me as happy as a fish in water by marrying me?" Regardless of Neal's bad poetry, Yuki launched herself off the little stage she was on and crashed into Neal's hard chest, tears of joy streaming down her face.  
  
"Um, Yuki?" Neal asked, tilting her chin to look up at him "Is that a Yes?" He asked, still a little nervous.  
  
"Yes, you dolt!" She exclaimed, playfully hitting him on the chest. And the roar of all the occupants of New Hope cheering was heard for a mile around. "Now, you go out there and win this round for me." She told him, handing him her favour.  
  
"I'll win the whole competition for you," he said, smiling broadly.  
  
"Now, don't make promises you can't keep, dear." Yuki responded, wiping away a leaf that had fallen in Neal's hair, before joining Kel again in her seat.  
  
Anyone who passed Yuki that day couldn't help, but smile themselves. It was as if a magic hand forced them to smile.  
  
"Congratulations, Yuki, you deserve him!" Kel said, before everyone settled down and the first rounds started.  
  
Dom, Neal, and Wolset were among those who made it to the top eight. At which point, everyone renewed their favours. Dom and Wolset both made their way across to Kel.  
  
"Now, whom am I supposed to cheer for if you are fighting each other?" Kel asked them.  
  
They both shrugged. "That's what we have been debating for the last few hours. You see, neither of us want to take our favours elsewhere." Dom said cockily.  
  
"We could always flick a coin, " Wolset suggested.  
  
A thoughtful expression crossed Kel's face for a moment. "Don't worry, I'll think of something, " She said, as the two departed. "Neal, you should stop kissing Yuki or you'll be late for your match, " Kel called over her shoulder to where, she was sure, the two were hiding.  
  
A grumbling was heard followed by a giggle and the two emerged from hiding.  
  
Neal was the first to compete. He was to fight a large blonde refugee. They fought for a while, but the Refugee had gotten by so far by using his brute strength. Up against a knight, he didn't stand much of a chance. Next Wolset competed, but his opponent tripped over and Wolset was able to level his sword with the poor fellow's neck, in the first minute. Dom, however, was pitted against Merric.  
  
"Come on, Dom! Give in, I'm a knight and you're just a soldier. You can't win," Merric taunted after the first few minutes. He had realised that Dom was much better than he had imagined, and he wouldn't be able to beat him, unless Dom got angry.  
  
The taunt didn't visibly affect Dom, if anything it gave him more strength. "I think you fail to remember that I have practised with my Lord Raoul quite often. You could say I have learnt from one of the best."  
  
Merric lunged forward, but Dom took a step to the left, missing the sword expertly. He, then, began to swing the sword, in a strange pattern.  
  
"This is a specialty My Lord taught me. It is special, because I can make several different attacks easily with the momentum behind the sword but you won't know which one I will make."  
  
Merric took a swing at Dom from the right, but his sword went straight through a gap in Dom's Sword pattern, as Dom stepped back. Seeing his chance, Dom thrust his sword to his left, in the same direction as Merric's, adding force to his swing. Merric, not expecting this force, lost his grip on his sword and it flew of to his right, landing with a heavy thump. Dom took a step forward leveling his sword with Merric's neck.  
  
"And the winner is Domitan Masbolle," the herald yelled over the roar of the crowd.  
  
Dom looked over to Kel, seeking her approval and saw her standing up, clapping excitedly.  
  
The last four competitors were Dom, Neal, Wolset and another soldier from Dom's squad by the name of Jake.  
  
The draw had Neal Vs. Jake and Dom Vs. Wolset.  
  
Neal made a great show of his match. And after winning announced that it was Yuki's love powering him on.  
  
As Dom and Wolset started their match, the crowd quietened. The two were at it fighting back and forth for 5 [Spell out the number five] minutes before one of them spoke.  
  
"Do you realise how useless this is We practise against each other every day and we know all of the others best moves, as we prove every day, neither of us win," Dom complained.  
  
"Hmph!" was Wolset's response. "Do you even like Kel, Dom?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you guys are always telling me I do! Why do you care? Do you like her?" Dom asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I'd just like to get to know her better." Wolset replied. He wasn't one to beat around the bush, plus Dom was his sergeant, as well as friend, so it was no use lying.  
  
Dom's eyebrows creased in an emotion that he wasn't quite sure about. "Don't hurt her," was Dom's only answer for the rest of the match, but from then on, he placed more force into his every strike and block.  
  
"Great Parry, Dom!" Kel screamed "Great Block, Wolset," She added. Sitting down, she said aside to Yuki "See my plan is fool proof. I don't root for anyone. I merely compliment their good moves."  
  
"Yes, Kel, fool proof" Yuki smiled happily. Off in her dreams of her wedding.  
  
Dom was getting tired and sweat was dripping down into his eyes. He noticed that the sun had gone behind a cloud when everything darkened a few shades. Taking this to his advantage, he turned Wolset around so that once the sun came out again, it would shine directly into his opponents eyes.  
  
Wolset was beginning to feel tired, but as Dom began to move around, he was able to get better footing and came on with a new burst on energy. The fool just gave me an advantage he thought to himself.  
  
Hurry up, sun! Dom was thinking. I'm getting tire here, what would it be like to be beaten by one of your own men. He shook his head, clearing it of sweat.  
  
The cloud moved on, giving Dom the chance he was waiting for. He quickly moved his sword towards Wolset's neck, stopping it half an inch before touching him.  
  
The first thing Wolset noticed when he became aware again was a sword far closer to his neck than he was happy with. "I guess you win then, Dom." He said, holding out his hand to shake.  
  
"I guess I did. No hard feelings?"  
  
"None at all," Wolset replied, as he made his way towards the stand where Kel sat.  
  
"That was a great match, Wolset, you did great." Kel said, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Why, thank you, Lady Kel." He replied, taking a seat to watch the final match.  
  
"Kel, I bet you three raspberry jellies that Dom will win this fight" Yuki said, laying them out on the table.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair. I don't want to have to bet on Neal. And he's your fiancé. I'm afraid there is no deal on this bet, Yuki" Kel said, huffily  
  
"It was worth a try," was Yuki's only response.  
  
When the match had finally finished Dom was named the champion.  
  
"The winner or the Archery tournament is (the refugees who were really good at archery), and the winner of the spear competition in Wesley Jacobson. Now will anyone competing in the Glaiving, please make their way to the Training area.  
  
Yuki and Kel made their way there, chatting animatedly in order to hide their nervousness.  
  
"Kel, are you nervous?" Yuki asked  
  
"Who, me?" Kel asked "No, of course not. You?"  
  
"Me? No."  
  
"Good. Because in a fight..." Kel started  
  
"There is no time to be nervous" Yuki ended.  
  
Once they got to the Training area, they warmed up with the other contestants. When they were eventually called up, they went out onto the field. Yuki bestowed her favour upon Neal, and Kel gave hers to Dom.  
  
When asked why, she responded, "Returning the favour. I mean the first favour."  
  
After all was said and done, Yuki came out first, Kel came in second, and Tobe, third.  
  
Kel sat upon her horse. She breathed deep, settling her nerves. She and her opponent weren't allowed a practise and it was the best of three.  
  
She looked over at the only other competitor. That horse looks familiar she thought. Oh well, worry about that later.  
  
Her opponent went first. He thundered across the lawn, lowering his lance. He lined it up and managed to get all three rings. He slowed down his horse and allowed a judge to see the rings. The judge varied the three rings and signalled for Kel to go whenever she felt like it.  
  
She could feel her horse shifting its weight, in nervousness. It could feel the tenseness, in the atmosphere. Kel signalled Peachblossom into a charge and lowered her lance. It was still weighted, but she preferred it that way. Leaning to the right, she aimed her lance and snagged all three rings.  
  
The next two turns went similarly. And both the competitors were on equal points.  
  
"Not too bad, stranger!" Kel called over to her opponent. As jousting was to be the highlight of the day it had been decided to keep the competitors a secret. Or as secret as it could be. Everyone knew that the knight upon Peachblossom was their very own Lady knight. Not many people owned killer horses.  
  
"Not too bad yourself, Lady," the other replied with a nod of his head.  
  
"As a tie breaker, it has been decide that the two participants will joust against each other," The herald announced.  
  
Kel was shocked to say the least, but she soon got over her shock and took her place. A horn was sounded and she started Peachblossom up, urging him to gain speed. As Kel positioned herself, she watched her opponent for any weaknesses. He's nervous Kel's thoughts proclaimed, but she still couldn't find an opening He's good  
  
Eventually, Kel's instincts took over and she positioned herself for the impact of her lance and her opponent's. The impact came and Kel changed the position of her lance, forcing the other to go flying and land on his backside.  
  
That's Dom's horse Kel thought to herself now that she could see the whole horse. THAT WAS DOM her head screamed.  
  
"DOM!" Kel exclaimed. Jumping off her horse and yanking at her armour loosening it until it fell to the ground.  
  
She ran over to the person on the ground. "I am so sorry, Dom, if I knew it was you-"  
  
"You would have gone soft on me?" Dom finished.  
  
"I don't know. Here let me help you up." When Dom was standing, Kel took a step back, blushing at their close proximities.  
  
The herald cut any more conversation off by announcing all the winners officially and handing out prizes.  
  
After all the prizes had been give out, Kel asked Neal to amplify her voice.  
  
"People of New Hope, today has been a celebration of our orders to move closer to the capital tomorrow, and it has also been a farewell to what we have called our home for the past few years. I would like to thank all of you for doing your part in making New Hope what it is. Now if you could all get into your travel groups and start getting ready for tomorrow, it will be much appreciated. Thank you," Kel's voice rang out over New Hope and all the people began to do what she asked.  
  
Dom and Kel were in the stables, brushing down their horses after the big match.  
  
"You really are something Kel!" Dom spoke his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" was Kel's only reaction. Is he about to reveal something to me? she asked herself. Nah, don't get your hopes up, Mindelan!  
  
"You know you're like a man, only a woman. You're what everyman wants. Every male says 'why can't women be more like men?' but when one is. They go all conservative." Dom let out a sigh. "No offence. You're not like a man, man. You're like a feminine man. You can dress like a girl and do a few female things, but you can also keep up with the men. You're more understanding."  
  
"Thank you! I guess, " Kel said, puzzled. "Although, I'm not sure that I follow you."  
  
"Let's put it this way, you're like a dream girl," Dom said.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N Sorry about the last chap it didn't load properly for some reason. All the stars didn't show up so you can't tell when she's thinking.  
  
Ok loads of thanks to my BETTA....um sorry about the Australian spelling but you'll all have to deal with it. I am Australian bluh di bluh  
  
Ok so I want you all to review with lots of constructive critisism...ok? 


End file.
